


Talking

by alpha_libsx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Worried Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_libsx/pseuds/alpha_libsx
Summary: Izzy comes over to talk with MagnusSet at 2x15 inspired by the malec sneak peek





	Talking

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little idea i had since i saw that sneak peek, i hope you enjoy.

The doorbell rung and surprised Magnus out of his half-asleep state on the couch. Someone actually made the effort to ring the doorbell for once. He got up and for a moment contemplated to just ignore it and go back to trying to nap but he decided against it and moved to answer the door.

“What?” he barked opening the door to see Izzy waiting.

“Can I come in?” Magnus studied her for a moment seriously considering to answer her no and close the door at her face.

“Ok” Magnus said and moved away for her to come inside his loft.

“What do you want?” he snapped at her because after everything that happened and his sleep deprived state he wasn’t really in a mood to help anyone.

“I wanted to see you” Izzy said reluctantly.

“What’s up?” he asked and got back to sit at the comfort of his couch and motioned for her to come sit beside him.

“I was in the area and I thought I’d come by to say hello” she said and Magnus noticed the slight hesitation in her tone, the one people seem to get when they want to say something but don’t know how to voice it.

“I just…” she continued and he saw that she was really struggling to find whatever it was she wanted to say.

“Did Alexander ask you to come over here and talk to me?” Magnus continued because he knew that even if he put on his I’m ok face with Alexander he couldn’t fool him not anymore.

“He might have, this is going so bad, look he didn’t ask me exactly he just told me that he was really worried about you and that he knows that you’re trying to bullshit him into thinking that nothing is wrong but he knows that you’re not alright and it scares him that you’re not talking to him and he also knows that there are some things that you’re not ready to talk about with him just yet and it scares him that you feel like you have to put on a façade that you’re fine when it’s just you two” he kept his gaze on her and noticed a little exhale when she stopped talking.

“I didn’t want to make him worry…” he trailed off because he hoped that the memories the torture had awakened and the nightmares would just leave him alone eventually, he decided to just not sleep that took care of the nightmares but the memories weren’t going away.

“This isn’t about Alec, he loves you the least he’s going to do if he sees you’re not ok is be worried about you. This is about you, when you’re ready, you need to talk about what is on your mind”

“That won’t make it go away” he snapped back at her, he knew that her intentions were good but she didn’t know the memories that were torturing him.

“Some things never really go away but maybe talking about it with someone would make it easier to bear”

“Ok, now be a dear and tell your brother to come inside” Magnus said smirking at Izzy’s surprised expression.

“How?”

“I am not your average warlock” Magnus winked back at her and with a flicker of his hand opened the door and revealed a very concerned looking Alexander standing at the doorway.

#  **2 HOURS EARLIER**

Izzy was in her bedroom putting her hair up in a high ponytail to go in for training when she heard a knock on the door.

“Come in” she said and the door opened to reveal a very worried Alec.

“What’s up?” she asked.

“I need your help”

“Of course, what’s going on?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment to tell me your thoughts


End file.
